Resins having reactivity introduced therein are used in various fields, and typical methods for producing such resins include a method of allowing an isocyanate compound to react with various compounds having active hydrogen. Ethylenically-unsaturated-group containing isocyanate compounds are useful compounds that can be used for production of such resins. For example, an ethylenically unsaturated group or an isocyanate group can be introduced into a resin by allowing the isocyanate compound to react with a functional group in the main chain of the resin. It is also possible to form an ethylenically-unsaturated-group containing reactive urethane compound having an unsaturated group in the molecule thereof by forming various bonds such as a urethane bond, a thiourethane bond, a urea bond or an amide bond by allowing the isocyanate compound to react with a compound having active hydrogen.
In addition, the above ethylenically-unsaturated-group containing reactive urethane compounds are required to have functions such as flexibility, high adhesion strength and transparency, and are also required to have high purity in some application fields such as optical materials and polymer electrolytes.
On the other hand, monomers, oligomers or polymers having a urethane bond derived from an isocyanate compound containing a reactive ethylenically unsaturated group are used in a wide variety of fields, including coating materials, UV-curable paints, thermosetting paints, molding materials, adhesives, inks, resists, optical materials, photo-shaping materials, printing board materials, dental materials, polymer battery materials, and raw materials for polymers. Applications of optical materials can be exemplified by antireflection film materials such as for optical lenses, films and CRT glass, cladding materials for optical fibers, and optical adhesives such as for optical fibers and optical lenses.
Patent Document 1 discloses a high-refractive-index resin material, particularly serving as a material for plastic lenses, produced using a compound formed by allowing an unsaturated-group containing isocyanate compound to react with an active hydrogen compound having at least one aromatic compound residue. Patent Document 1, however, discloses no method for imparting or improving the properties, including adhesion to substrates and flexibility, important for applications such as coating materials, UV-curable paints, thermosetting paints, adhesives, and resists.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. HEI-2-150410